My Father's an Alien
by iris129
Summary: What if Elfangor never left Earth? What if another andalite landed in his place? Alternate Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just something I was thinking about earlier and tought I should post it. I have no idea where this is going so suggestions are appreciated. Enjoy & review!**

**Disclaimor: I don't own Animorphs.**

**Chapter 1 {Tobias POV}**

A dark figure stood towering over me. I knew who it was even before I saw him. I felt his evil precense near.

Visser Three.

He laughed. A horrible sound that echoed through my mind. ((Well, well my little andalite bandit. I guess you get the lucky chance to be infested first.)) ((Never! I'd rather die!)) I responded.

I was in the yeerk pool in my battle morph. A cougar. It suddenly struck me I didn't know why the hell I was there. What's going on? What am I doing here? Why was I alone? Where were my friends?

((Die? Oh no my little andalite. You are too worthy of a host. You will lead us to the other bandits and I will personally be there. I hope they'll resist so that I can hear their minds scream!)) I struck! No way was I going to be infested. No freaking way! I dug my teeth into him. ((Aaagh!)) Visser 3 cried. I raised my claws.

Suddenly they weren't claws anymore. They were fingers. I looked down and realized I was human. I looked up and Visser 3 was still there. He laughed. Then something weird happened. His face began to change.

It didn't take long to realize I knew this face. It was my dad's! "What?" I asked silently. "Surprised Tobias?" he asked. "No. No! This can't be happening. No!" I cried.

"Take him" he sneered. Two hork-bajir came. They grabbed me by my arms and dragged me along. "Leave me alone you filthy slugs!" I yelled. "No you can't do this you can't" I kicked one of the hork-bajir. Of course nothing happened. I tried to morph. Nothing!

"Let go! LET GO!" I struggled. We reached the end of the pier. "NO! NO!" They pushed my head down the water. I felt something slimy touch my ear. A yeerk.

I felt it slither inside my ear. No, this can't be happening. I can't become a controller. No! "NO!"

"Tobias. Tobias wake up!" I snapped my eyes open. I was in my bed. In my room. All my clothes were drenched in my sweat. I sat up. "Dad?" "Tobias are you okay?" he asked.

A dream. It had just been a dream. "Yeah I'm fine" I answered. He looked at me worried. "You're shaking" I realized he was right. I was shaking.

"I'm just cold." I lied. He sat down next to me. "What were you dreaming?" "I forgot." Another lie. He looked at me. "You were screaming." he said. Another worried look. " I was?" I asked. "Yeah. You were screaming 'Let me go. Let me go' Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine" He gave me one last worried look before he left. I lay down in my bed thinking._ There's no way I'm going back to sleep now, _I tought.

I opened my window. I stripped my outer clothing down to my morphing suit. You can't morph anything that's not skintight. I morphed owl and took flight.

Now you're just thinking I'm crazy. Believe me I'm not. I wish I were though. Then everything would be fine with the universe. No more problems. No more war. And especially, NO MORE YEERKS!

That's right a war. You see we are not the only sentient species in this universe. And some other species called yeerks are trying to take over earth.

They're parasites. They crawl into your head and control you. You try to walk, you can't. You want to talk, you can't. You can't even blink unless the yeerk wants you too.

That's why me and my friends fight them. Five teenagers and an andalite _artish_ against an entire yeer army. We're doomed.

Fortunately, for you, we're not all that helpless. One night my friends and I were walking through the abondaned construction site where we witnessed an andalite landing. Prince Stiliam.

He told us about the yeerks and then gave us a power. The power to morph. To become any animal we want just by touching it.

Of course morphing has its limits. For example we can't remain in morph for more than two hours or we'll be stuck in that morph. Forever.

I realized I was close to the time limit and headed back home. I stopped when I saw the lights in my room on. My parents were in there looking for me.

I am so dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally! After all this time I finally get time to update. And I'm not going anywhere so I'm going to be updating alot. I'm free...**

**Well at least until next week. Because, next week something horrible happens and it's called... SCHOOL! * Bursts into tears***

**Also, since my best friend Aubrey is moving away, I'm going to dedicate this story to her. [YOU BETTER LIKE IT AUBREY!]**

**Disclaimor: Let's face it guys. If I owned animorphs, would I really be writing this in fanfiction?**

**Dedicated to Aubrey.**

**Chapter 2**

I flew into some bushes. Unfortunately for me, I am incredivouly stupid and should really check where I'm landing. So, I ended up in some really thorny bushes.

((Oww! Oww! Ouch! That hurts!)) Then I said some words that I won't repeat. I got out of there, hoped into some other bushes (non thorny this time), and demorphed. Then I climbed into the tree that leads up to my room and pretended I just came back from a walk.

It didn't work.

"Okay, if you say that you went for a walk, then how come your clothes are on the bed?" my mom asked in a sweet voice, that wasn't all that sweet because she looked ready to explode.

Shit! I had forgotten about that tiny detail. I was in my morphing outfit. And... It consists of a glamorous pair of spandex shorts and a really preppy tight shirt. Well not really it looks more like what you'd wear in a really hot summer day. If, you know, all your other clothes were dirty.

"It was really hot?" I tried. Note to self: don't ever answer stuff in the form of a question because it will really piss people of. Especially my mom.

So then, my mom did explode and was about to ground me until my dad interfered and said it was too late too fight. Or early considering it was 4:00 a. God.

I lay in bed withouth being able to sleep. I was finally drifting off too sleep when my alarm clock rang. Ugh! This was going to be a long day.

"Tobias? Tobias? Tobias!" My eyes snapped open too face a really mad looking history teacher. The students laughed and my face turned red.

"Sorry?" I suggested. Like I said before, never answer stuff in the form of a question.

"To the assistant principal's office. Now!" She ordered.

I got up and dragged my feet along to the office. I didn't want to go there. Not only because I didn't feel like getting in trouble, but because he's a controller,

"I came to see Mr. Chapman." I told the secretary. She pointed to some chairs not even looking up.

I went and sat down. Guess who else was there.

"Why are you here?" Marco asked. Marco's also an animorph.

"I fell asleep in class" I admitted.

"Bad night?" I nodded. "What, scared the boogey man's gonna get you?" He asked sarcastically.

"Boogey man with blades and a slug in his head" I murmurred.

"Hey we got a meeting this aftermoon" he whispered. I just nodded.

Like I said. Bad day.

**Short chapter wasn't it? Next will most likely also be short, but it gets better after that. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! This was originally going to be based on #23 **_**The Pretender**_**, but then I got this idea and decided to do this instead.**

**Chapter 3**

"So what's this meeting about?" Marco asked.

We were in Cassie's barn. Ax was in his human form. Cassie was tending some injured was trying to help her. Not that he was acomplishing anything. The rest of us were just sitting in the hay bales. And, oh yeah, I was trying very hard not to fall asleep.

Jake got up from what he was doing and turned to us. "Well" he started "yesterday I was spying on Tom when..."

"Wait, wait, wait" Marco smirked. "You didn't get stuck in the roach motel this time, did you?"

Jake blushed at the memory. We all laughed. "No I was in fly morph this time."

"Anyway..." I urged. I was feeling grumpy today. I was sleepy and tired plus if I didn't hurry up I was sure to get grounded. My mom was still angry about last night.

"Jeez. Somebody woke up in the wrong side of the desk this afternoon" Marco muttered.

"Actually, I woke up with staring at me" I said. Everyone laughed at that.

"I don't think that was a pretty sight" Rachel commented. I shudderd in agreement.

"Anyway" Jake tried to get back to business, but I could still see him smiling. "he was talking in the phone with someone about some Sharing camp. And this morning he gave me this flyer"

He took out a flyer from his backpack and handed it to us. It said that all kids ages 9 and up were invited to go.

The Sharing is this yeerk operated club. In the outside it's like a family gathering or some kind of boy scout, but actually it's run by yeerks to get voluntary hosts.

Yes, believe or not some people actually _choose_ to become controllers. Even though the yeerks don't really care if you want to or not, they still take you. Like Tom, Jake's brother.

"You go in to have fun..." Marco started.

"You come out a controller" Rachel finished.

Jake nodded. "From what I heard about half the kids in this town are going. Mainly the rich kids. The kids whose parents are high up in society"

"We have to stop it!" Rachel said.

I smiled inwardly. She was so brave. Okay incase you haven't noticed I like Rachel. You know as in _like._ She's just so pretty and brave and...

"Tobias? Tobias! Hello. Earth to Tobias." Marco interrupted my thoughts.

"How can Earth be calling Tobias if he is already on Earth?" Ax wondered.

"Gosh. Can people stop doing that's like the third time today" I said.

"Third?" Cassie asked.

"Uhh. Never mind."

"As I was saying before being rudely Interrupted" Jake said looking in mine and Marco's direction "they should be shipping in supplies on Friday afternoon. So,,,,"

"So we go in and trash the place" Rachel concluded.

"Exactly"

"I don't know guys. How about all the workers?" Cassie asked.

"Don't worry Cass we'll go at night. There shouldn't be that many people and if there are, we won't hurt them" Jake promised.

"I'm home!" I called as I slammed the front door.

My dad was in the couch watching t.v. My mom was in the kichten. Cooking? That we will never know.

"Hey Tobias!" he greeted. "How was school?"

_Boring._ "Fine" I said "What you watching?"

"A show" he answered.

I rolled my eyes.

A commercial came out. They were promoting The Sharing. Suddenly an idea ocured to me. I know my parents aren't controllers, but it wouldn't hurt to double check.

"Hey dad what do you think of the Sharing?" I asked. He sorta cringed. _That's weird._

"I don't know. Why you want to join or something?" he asked somewhat reluctant. _Okay, that was fast._

"Probably not" I answered. He looked relieved.

Okay something weird was going on. Why didn't he want me to join? I mean I wouldn't join either way, but it seemed like he _really_ didn't want me to join. I decided to try again.

"Or I don't know. It seems kinda cool" _Liar._

Now he looked terrified. He glanced a look at my mom. I hadn't noticed her, but she also looked terrified. She sorta nodded and came to where we were.

Now I panicked. What if they were controllers? Had I screwed something up?

"It's time" my mom nodded.

Time for what? To stick a slug in my brain?I looked at my dad. He sighed.

"Tobias there is something you need to know"


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I'm back. I was going to upload this yesterday, but I had to go back to school shopping. Stupid school! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

"Tobias there is something you need to know."

Crap! Had I just put us all in danger?

He took a deep breath….DIIIINNNNGGG! DOOONNNGGG! Saved by the bell! **[A.N. Hehe! I am evil! What? You didn't think it was gonna be that easy, did you?]**

"I'll get it!" I said.

I walked happily to the door. But my happiness ended when I opened the door. In front of me was the Animorphs' biggest enemy. Earth's biggest enemy…..

Visser Three. (In human morph, of course.)

He smiled at me. It sent a chill down my spine. What was he doing here? Oh God I have to get out of here!

"Hello. Is your dad home?" he asked. Even though he acts completely normal I can still feel that evil aurora that comes from him.

"I'm here" my dad answers.

"Hello Mr. Fangor. My name is Victor Trent. May I speak to you for a second?" Visser Three asked.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Trent."

"Dad I'm going to be in my room" I whispered.

I walked upstairs with a million thoughts in my head. Oh God they had taken my dad!

I felt like breaking down at that moment. They had taken my dad! Had they taken my mom too?

Suddenly, I felt anger and hate fill my insides. How dare those stupid filthy slugs take him? Ugghh!

I was going to rip those slugs out there heads and them squash them like the slugs they were!

_Hold on, _I thought,_ now you're just sounding like Rachel._

I heard the engines of a car start.

I looked out my window.

I could have just screamed in frustration right then. My dad was in Visser Three's car.

_Oh no,_ I thought,_ you ain't getting your filthy hands on him!_

I stripped out my clothes and morphed hawk.

I flew out my window and looked for the car.

There!

I followed it, when suddenly something weird happened. It shimmered and disappeared.

I'm not kidding you it disappeared into thin air.

_A hologram_. I realized.((Ughh!)) I screamed to no one in particular.

I turned around and headed to Cassie's barn.

"I am telling you it disappeared into the air!" I practically yelled.

"Okay we get you. Calm down!" Marco said.

We were all gathered in Cassie's barn. Again! We were discussing the whole shit with my dad.

"Calm down? Calm down? How can you tell me to calm down? My dad just went to God-Knows-where with the evilest guy in the universe, and you want me to calm down. I am not calming down!"

"Tobias chill!" Jake ordered. "Right now there's nothing we can do about it. We'll try to investigate or something, but not right now."

"Try to rest." Cassie said helpfully.

Rachel and Ax were silent. I guess they didn't know how to comfort me. I stormed out of there.

"Tobias wait!" I turned around towards the sound of the voice.

Rachel.

"What?" I didn't mean to snap at her. She was just trying to help.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you"

She smiled. God I loved that smile. "It's okay. Hey do you want to walk for a while?"

Now it was my turn to smile. "Sure."

We walked for a bit and talked about everything. The war, my parents, us. And for some weird reason Pokemon. After that I took her back home and then went to my own.

I was distracted, I guess. That's my excuse. That's why I didn't realize that I left my window open….


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow! This took me forever to update. I am so sorry!**

**Disclaimor: Yup, that's right I own animorphs. (Just kidding don't sue me.)**

**Chapter 5 {Elfangor's POV}**

"Dad I'm going to be in my room." Tobias said.

Lately, Tobias had been acting strange. He dissapeared at night, and was never at home. And when he was he would be diffrent. He wasn't the little boy I raised anymore. He didn't smile anymore, and barely talked to us.

There was something else in his eyes too. They used too be full of light. Now they're tired and worn out. There's a dangerous glint in them, too. He changed.

This scared me. And now, he was intrested in this new club. The Sharing. I was starting to suspect he might be a controller. And this, as humans say, scares the shit out of me.

"Al they're talking to you" Loren said.

I snapped out of my toughts and frowned. There was something wrong with Victor Trent. I don't know what, but new there was something wrong.

"I apoligize Mr. Trent. You were saying?"

"Oh please, call me Victor, Alan." Trent said.

"It's for you" I replied coldly.

"Alan!" Loren scowled. "Excuse him . He's just in a bad mood" She said still giving me the death glare.

"Oh don't worry about it Mrs. Fangor I'm sure he didn't mean it" he sneered.

I stared at him. There was something off! What was it?

" there is something I wish to speak to you about."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Alone." he added coldly looking at Loren.

"Whatever you wish to speak to me, you can do it infront of my wife." I replied just as coldly.

"It's okay Alan. I'll just leave..."

"Actually," Trent said interrupting Loren "I was hoping you would could come with me"

I stared at him. He wanted me to go with him? That was not going to happen. I opened my mouth to speak but Loren interrupted me.

"He would love to"

((Loren I don't like him)) I told her in toughtspeak.

She gave me a look. The one that says "stop being such a big cry baby and go."

I sighed. "Alright, but make it quick"

He smiled. "Of course"

We had driven for about ten minutes when it happened. Everything around me turned transparent and I was looking outside.

"A hologram." I whispered.

I panicked. What was happening? Where was I? What where they gonna do to me?

Then it hit me.

"Yeerks" I spat.

Trent grinned. "You barely noticed Elfangor?"

I gasped. How did he know? He grinned some more and I stared in horror as he began to change.

Blue fur began to cover every inch of his body. Stalks slowly rose from the top of his head. His legs changed and became hooves. Two more hooves sprouted from his stomach. His mouth shrank until it had disappeared. Three slits replaced his nose. And finally, a tail sprouted out of his butt.

He had become and andalite.

((Surprised Elfangor)) he laughed.

"Esplin" I spat.

((Visser Three to you)) He pressed his tail blade at my throat. ((Now tell me Elfangor. Where. Is. The. Time. Matrix.)) he asked.

I laughed how stupid was he. Did he really think I would tell him? "Do you really think I will tell you yeerk?"

((You don't have to. I can just infest you.))

I laughed at this. "You and I both know you can't infest a morph. You'll never find it."

((We'll see about that Andalite we'll see.))

It was later that night. Visser Three had threatened my family.

I couldn't believe this. I came to Earth to get away from the yeerks. And now... Here they are again. But this time it's worse because now I have a wife and son they can use against me.

"Are you alright Elfangor?" Loren asked from besides me.

I debated telling her, but decided against it. There was no point in worrying her.

"I am fine. I just.."

I got cut off by the sound of Tobias screaming in shock and terror.

**Tobias**

I tried to do some homework, but couldn't concentrate so I just gave up and went to sleep.

I was finally dozing off when I heard something swoop in my window. I ignored it thinking it was probably one of the others checking to see if I was okay. I pretended too sleep in hope they would go away.

They didn't. I sighed and stood up. But stood dead in my tracks. I gasped in shock and horror at the creature who was infront of me.

It was an Andalite I knew too well. And it wasn't Ax...


	6. Chapter 6

**Whoo! Chapter 6!**

**First off, I want to thank Jedi-Master for reviewing every single chapter since the beginning. Thank you very much! I really appreciate it. I hope you like this chapter and keep on reviewing!**

**Also, I know I've been taking forever to post and I'm really sorry. I promise I will try to post at least once a week. Two tops. I will let you know otherwise.**

**That is all.**

**Disclaimor: I don't own animorphs. Although if they're looking for a new owner I'm available.**

**Chapter 6 {Elfangor's POV}**

Loren an I ran to Tobias' room panting and fearing the worst. Well I was. Loren probably thought this was just another nightmare. But even she had to admit that this scream was far worse than any other we've ever heard.

This scream was filled with shock and just pure terror and pain. It took an eternity to actually reach his room. Well, actually it took less than ten seconds, but I was worried and scared and I just wanted to get there.

When I opened the door I almost had a heart attack. In front of me was my worst enemy.

Visser Three.

**Tobias**

When I saw him I just stared in shock. My brain just kind of froze for a few seconds. It was like if someone had just pressed the pause button in the middle of the climax point in a movie.

We just stared at each for a few seconds until he ruined the moment.

FLASH! His tail was just a blur! But, I have alot of experience with this sort of stuff and managed to dodge the blow aimed for my head.

But of course, no one is fast enough to entirely dodge an andalite tail and he managed to open a gash in my right arm.

"Aaaaaah!" I screamed in pain and terror.

((You pathetic human scum! You try to defeat ME!)) he roared.

And it was at that precise moment that my mom and dad decided to burst into my room.

"Tobias!" my mom yelled in shock.

"Visser Three!" my dad yelled at the same time.

Instantly the Visser's tail blade was at my throat.

((Don't move Elfangor. One move and he's dead.))

My dad stood motionless. But, right then I had too many questions to notice. Like, 1) Why was Visser Three in my room? 2) How did he know my dad? 3) Why did he call my dad Elfangor? And last but not least, 4) HOW THE HELL DO I GET OUT OF THIS?

I tought about morphing, but quickly discarded it when I realized that would just get us caught and I really didn't feel like getting a slug up my head. But then again if I didn't morph, there was still a really big chance I would still get infested.

I finally made up my mind and figured I would only morph if worse came to worse. And also, I was vulnerable mid-morph and the Visser still had his blade at my throat.

"Let him go. He doesn't have anything you want." my dad said. I almost laughed at that. Almost. Oh the irony.

"Al?" my mom asked shakily. "I tought we had gotten rid of this guy."

Okay that proved two things. 1) They weren't controllers if they were defending me. 2) They knew each other. Question: How do they know each other? Fact: I still needed to get out of there.

The Visser laughed. If I wasn't used to it already, that probably would have made me fall to knees and cry.

((I think he does Elfangor. He's your son after all. And fathers tend to be protective of their sons. Now of course if you give me what I want, he won't get hurt.))

"I told you before and I will tell you again. I won't give you the time matrix."

Whoa, whoah, whoah! Whoa! My dad knew about the time matrix?

I should probably explain. The time matrix is probably the most powerful weapon there is, created by none other than our own personal omnipotent-pain-in-the-ass. A.K.A: the ellimist. With it, you can travel back in time and erase entire races. Hell you can even create entire universes with that thing. Wich is exactly why I couldn't let him have it. Over my dead body. Unfortunately, that isn't such a big problem for Visser Three.

((Are you sure Elfangor?))

My dad stood there. Silent. His face a mask of worry but determination. My mom. Tears streaming down her face, yet you could feel an aurora of strength surrounding her. This, freakishly enough, reminded me of Rachel.

The Visser sort of shrugged. ((Oh well.))

With that the Visser removed his tail of my throat and I just managed to make out a blue blur before a large gash appeared across my stomach.

"Aaaaagh!" I screamed in pain. My shirt was now red and all I could feel was pain. Pain. Pain everywhere. I felt like if somebody had just stuck a knife inside me. I fell to my knees gasping for air.

"TOBIAS!" my parents screamed trying to reach me, but the Visser blocked their path.

"You monster! Leave him alone! Leave him alone!" my mom screamed and begged, choking through her sobs.

((Oh no Loren. I think we will play a little longer.))

Through all of this somthing occured to me. Of course! The dracon beam!

You see a while ago in one of our missions we had managed to steal six dracons beams. One for each one of us. And mine just hapened to be under my bed.

I quickly reached for it. But, of course, I forgot andalites have four eyes.

He turned and brought his tail down towards me. Too late! I grabbed the dracon beam and fired.

TSEEEEEW!

((Aaaaaah!)) The Visser screamed as he stared at the hole wich, just a second ago, had been his tail.

((You little puny human!))

He charged! Wich was pretty stupid considering I had the dracon beam.

TSEEW! TSEEW!

Two more shots and he was down!

"Move!" I screamed at my parents who had frozen in place.

"I said, MOVE!" I screamed louder.

My parents finally snapped out of their trance, but didn't move.

"How?" my dad managed to ask in shock. I turned and noticed the visser was changing.

I ignored him and pushed them through the door ignoring the pain in my stomach.

But, I stopped and nearly fainted when I saw that climbing up the stairs were a dozen hork-bajir...

**Dun, dun, dun, dun! Well I think this one was way better than my crappy excuse for chapter five. Longer too. Now you can go ahead and review. Come on. You know you want to.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, sorry! I was going to update sooner, but my uncle from North Carolina dropped by in a surprise visit and all the family was partying.**

**Disclaimer: If I say I own animorphs you'll sue me so NO I don't own them.**

**Chapter 7**

"Shit!" was all I managed to say.

And, of course, they heard me and started running towards us.

"Aaahhh!" my mom screamed. My dad just stared in shock and horror.

Tseew! Tseew! Tseew! Three hork-bajir were down!

The others stared in shock at their fellow yeerks. Wow they really underestimate humans don't they?

I took my cue and headed toward the other direction to the guest room. My parents quickly followed.

Of course, the hork-bajir weren't going to retreat that easily. Now if you've never seen hork-bajir, wich I'm pretty sure you haven't, let me tell you something. They're huge. As in, 7 feet tall almost reaching 8 feet huge. They have blades covering almost every inch of their bodies. They're fast and super strong. So, it wouldn't be a surprise saying that they reached us way before we even made it halfway through the hallway.

"Aaaagh!" I screamed in pain as I felt one of the hork-bajir's blade at my back.

I tried to turn around and fire the dracon beam but the pain was too much. I fell to my knees.

I remember someone screaming my name over and over again, but right then I wouldn't hear them. _Couldn't_ hear them. All I could see was blood. Blood and darkness everywhere.

Suddenly, I felt very tired. I tried too stay consious. I tried to morph. But, I couldn't concentrate. There was too much blood. And, I was tired.

The world around me suddenly began to swirl. Everything began fading and the world began to blur. I barely managed to make out my parent's words.

"Please, don't go," my mom sobbed. "Oh God, please don't take him."

"Come on son stay with us," my dad urged. I tried, tried so hard, but I couldn't. I was to tired. Too weak.

"I'm sorry," I managed to make out weakly, "I'm too tired." And with that, the world totally faded. The sleepiness overcame me and I was swallowed into the darkness.

**Elfangor**

I watched in horror as my son fell to his knees.

"Aaaagh!" he screamed in pain and all I could do was watch.

"No!" I cried.

"Tobias!" Loren screamed at the same time. We both instantly ran up to his side.

All the suspisions of him being a controller vanished as Loren took Tobias's hand and I made a grab for his shoulder. Blood began to stain the floor and as much as I wished and begged and hoped, it wouldn't go away. Instead, more blood was being splattered on the floor.

I instantly felt sick. "No," I whispered. "Please no."

Besides me, my wife was sobbing and crying out the same thing. "Tobias, Tobias, Tobias"

I watched as my son's eyes became unfocused and I couldn't help, but cry out.

All my life, well my human life anyways, I have prayed and hoped the yeerks never came. At first, it seemed my wish had come true. But now...

"Please don't go," Loren sobbed. "Oh God please don't take him."

"Come on son. Stay with us." I urged, trying really hard to keep back my own ters.

"I'm sorry," came the weak reply. "I'm too tired." With that his eyes closed. His hand went limp and his body slumped.

"NOOOO!" I cried. This time I couldn't hold back the tears. "No, no, no! You killed him! YOU KILLED HIM!" I shouted.

I held Tobias close and hugged him. I buried my face into his blond hair not caring about all the blood that was now on me.

It wasn't until then that I realized he wasn't dead. He was still breathing. Barely, but he was alive.

It was then when Visser Three decided to make his own guest appearence. He came enraged out of Tobias's room. When he saw what had happened he smiled. He actually smiled!

((Well, well. It looks like that foolish human child got what he deserved.)) He laughed. ((Take them.))

Hork-bajir quickly came after us. I held Tobias possesevely, but it was no use.

"No!" I yelled. "No, you bastard!" Suddenly, rage filled me. These stupid yeerks had tried and almost did kill Tobias. And nobody, and I mean NOBODY messes with my son.

I lunged. It was stupid, suicidal, but I didn't care. They had tried to kill my son!

I lunged fists first and caught the Visser off guard. I punched him in the side of his head.

((What? You stupid fool!)) He raised his tail and sent me flying acroos the room.

"Elfangor!" Loren cried. I turned to her direction and I almost cried.

The hork-bajir were dragging her away.

"No," I whispered helplessly.

They were taking my family away. And all I could do was watch. Watch, as they took my wife and dragged my injured son away.

**Rememeber review! It will make me update faster...**


	8. Chapter 8

Yay, chapter 8! And since I am awesome I have posted sooner than usual. Well, not really. This is a not-so-exciting-chapter. Sorry, but it has to be here in order for the story to make sense. On to Rachel!

Disclaimor: Do you really think I own Animorphs? Take a guess. I'll give you a hint: No!

Chapter 8 {Rachel's POV}

Tap. Tap. Tap. I groaned. Tap. Tap.

"Five more minutes," I muttered.

((Rachel!))

"Huh? What?" I was up in a jolt.

((I'm the owl in the window.))

I turned and, sure enough, there was an owl in my window. Three guesses to who it was. The first two don't count.

"Marco?" I whispered. "What are you doing here?"

((Oh nothing,)) he answered sarcastically. ((I just enjoy watching you sleep.)) I rolled my eyes.

((Nah, not really. Jake told me to call you. Erek has something really important to tell us.))

"It couldn't wait till tomorrow?" I silently asked.

((Appearently not. Come on let's go.))

We flew into the barn. The instant we got there I knew something was wrong.

Jake was pacing back and forth. Ax was there in his natural forn looking panicked. Cassie was sitting on one of the haybales looking nervous. Erek was definately upset. Tobias was not there.

"Where's Tobias?" I asked when I was fully demorphed.

Jake turned to look at me. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He just shook his head. I turned to look at Erek. He just nodded.

"The yeerks took him."

My heart stopped. I swear it did. I felt a chill go down my spine. My insides turned cold. I felt Marco tense up besides me. For what seemed like an eternity nobody spoke. The words just sunk in. I couldn't move. I tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come to me.

"What do you mean the yeerks took him?" I asked, finally able to speak. Erek stepped up.

"I was due to the yeerk pool an hour ago. While I was there I heard the yeerks had captured a boy. A.k.a. Tobias. They were using him as bait for his father."

"Wait. What do they want from his father?" Marco asked.

"They wanted information for something. I don't know what, but it has to be important bacause Visser Three went personally."

"So that's why Visser Three was talking to Tobias' father," Cassie said. Jake just nodded. Ax stepped in.

((If the yeerks wanted information they could have just infested him. Unless he was already a controller then the yeerk would not care for Tobias.))

Erek shook his head. "His dad is not a controller. They can't infest him."

That got all of our attentions.

"What do you mean they can't infest him?" Jake asked.

"They can't. I don't know why, but they can't. That's why they're using Tobias as bait. If his dad doesn't give him the information Visser Three wants. they will kill him. Or worse."

"Where is he now?" Jake asked.

"They," Erek corrected. "They got his mom too. I think his dad is there too after Visser Three threatened him"

"Is he okay?" I asked without thinking.

Okay, so it's no big secret that I like Tobias. You know, as in _like. _I really care about him and I just wanted to know if he was okay.

Erek slowly shook his head. That stopped me cold.

"What do you mean no?" Marco asked.

"He got hurt. When they took him he was nearly dead. I don't think he is, because they need him alive. But from what I heard he was severely injured."

I'm not sure what I felt right then. It was a mix of anger, sadness, and hatred all bunched up. I can't even explain how complex my feelings were. But I do know this: the yeerks had hurt Tobias, and they were going to pay...

***ducks tomatoes* I know it's horrible and short okay, but it has to be there in order for the story to make sense. But, you know, reviews inspire me to write better.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so awesome, I updated sooner than usual! Reason: I am an awesome writer and decided to do something cool for my readers. Real Reason: I don't feel like doing homework.**

**Also, if you care, I know that some of you read Time and Time Again. I will update it. Don't worry. I just need to make sure I know where I'm going with it. I'm pretty sure now. But, if you have some suggestions or ideas you are welcome to tell me. I will be really greatfull if you did and will take it into consideration. **

**Oh by the way, remember how I said I would update sooner if I got more reviews? Well I got 3 reviews last chapter instead of my usual 1 or 2. So yes, I will update sooner if I get more reviews. This is chapter is proof. But, if I do get alot of reviews for one of my chapters don't expect me to update every day. This is only because I tought it'd be cool if I posted this today. I **_**can't**_** update every day because I have a busy schedule. But, I will update sooner than my usual two weeks.**

**Disclaimor: Yes, I own animorphs because, guess what? I'm K.A.A in disguise! Yup, I Katherine A. Applegate have no better things to do, then dress up as a short, cute, pretty, nice, awesome, funny, brunnette teenage girl that writes fanfiction. Ha. Yeah right.**

**Chapter 9 {Tobias's POV}**

I woke up with imense pain through my body. I opened my eyes, but quickly closed them because of the light. I opened them again, slowly this time. The room slowly came into focus. I was in a white room. Everything was white. It looked like an ayslum except the walls weren't padded. I saw my mom and my dad besides me. I barely made out their words.

"He's waking up!" someone, I think it was my dad, exclaimed.

"Tobias? Are you okay sweet heart?" my mom asked.

I tried to answer her, but it came out more as a groan. I tried to sit up, but the pain stopped me. _Now_ I could talk.

"Oww! Damm!"

I tried to sit up again. Again the pain stopped me. I tried really hard not to scream out. _Come on, _I urged myself._ You've gotten worse before. A little pain won't stop you._

My dad quickly helped me lean against the wall. I just winced as my body connected with the wall.

My mom rushed up to me. "Are you okay honey?"

I just nodded as I tried to remember what had happened. Okay my dad had gone with visser three. I was upset and called a meeting. I went home did some homework. Visser Three came. And then? There were some.. hork-bajir?

I let out a cry of frustration as I tried to remember what happened.

"Tobias?" my dad asked. Oh right. I could just ask. Duh.

_Just ask what happened, _a part of my brain said.

_But what if he's a controller? _another part of my mind asked.

_Just ask._

_But-_

_Ask!_

"Tobias are you okay?"

I nodded. "Dad what happened?" I asked. "What were those things?"

My dad looked hesitant. He looked over at my mom. My mom just shrugged. He looked at me then sighed.

"Those things were aliens."

No duh. Out loud I just laughed. Had to act my part.

"Aliens? Dad, I hate to break it to you, but aliens don't exist."

"Yes, they do. How do you explain those things that were back at the house?" he asked. Okay so he's willing to explain.

"Okay then. If you say that aliens exist, then explain why they were in our house? Explain that."

Oh he did explain. He explained real good. He went on and told me about the andalite homeworld. About how he was an andalite. How he and mom met. How Chapman was a traitor. That one I wasn't expecting. How he met Visser Three. How he basically _created _Visser Three. At the end of the story I just sat there shocked. **(I would add more detail, but I haven't read the Andalite Chronicles. Sorry.)**

"So? Now do you believe me?" he asked. I slowly nodded.

Oh my God. My dad was an andalite! All this time I was living with an andalite. All this time I was risking my life to protect them and then they tell me that they knew about the yeerks all along. Yet they did nothing. This realization suddenly dawned on me. It hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Tobias?" my mom asked. I guess she saw something was wrong.

"You knew about the yeerks for years, yet you did nothing?" It was more of an accusation than a question. My dad seemed taken back at my response. My mom however, jumped in defense.

"Tobias stop. You don't know the yeerks. They're dangerous. This," she said pointing at me, "is nothing. They take over people. They control them. You think those hork-bajir were alot? That's not even a fraction of all the power they posses."

"We're powerless," my dad added. "I would help if I could, but I can't morph. Besides, my people will send an help soon. I'm sure of it. They wouldn't abondon Earth."

I laughed at that. "Bull shit. Dad, your people already abondoned us. They promised help two years ago. We send them a message a year ago saying how much help we needed. They won't come. Earth is irrelevent to them."

I flashed back to Stiliam right then. Not for the first time, I wondered if he even believed his own words, or if he was just trying to give us hope. False hope, but hope.

"Tobias what are you talking about?" my dad asked. It took me a little bit to understand what he meant.

OH SHIT! How could I have been so stupid? I had just blown up our cover because... Because I was mad at my parents? Idiot!

"Tobias, you knew about this?" my mom asked. I slowly nodded.

"Yeerk!" my dad said backing up. I sighed. There was no way I could lie my way out of this one.

"Dad relax. I'm not a controller." I said.

"Yeah right. I don't believe you," he spat.

"No I'm not." I took a deep breath. "Let's just say I'm not all that powerless."

Slowly I began to grow. Claws sprouted all of my fingers. White fur shot out of my body, completely covering me.

My parents stared in shock. A few seconds later, the morph was complete. I was a polar bear. My parents just stared open mouthed.

((Ta-da?)) I suggested.

"You can morph?" my dad finally asked.

((Nah. I' just-))

I was cut short by the door. I turned and there stood...

((Andalite!))

I'm so screwed...

**Well you know, if you.. Aww forget it. Just review already.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, before all of you start throwing certain space rocks at me, let me explain why I'm so late. **

**For some reason my teachers decided to be total assholes and loaded me with homework. Seriously, I have like four papers due Monday.**

**Also, my little sister decided that it would be a good idea to mess with my computer. She ended up erasing all my stories. To make things worse, I didn't have the chapters saved on my document manager.**

**So yeah, updates for both my stories will be pretty slow. I'll try the best I can, though. For now, though, enjoy my story.**

**Disclaimor: If I owned animorphs would I- you know what? Yes, I totally own animorphs. That's exactly why I'm still in school and living with my parents.**

**Chapter 10 {Elfangor's POV}**

((Andalite!))

Instantly all eyes turned towards the door. Visser Three stood there with about a dozen hork-bajir following him.

((Damm it! Can't he anywhere without backup?)) Tobias spoke privately at us. Out loud he said ((Visser. What an unpleasent surprise.))

I was still having a difficult time following. Okay, so my son, my own blood and flesh, could morph? But how is that?

To be able to morph you have to have touched an escafil device. And even if by some miracle he did get his hands on one, it would have to have been activated by an andalite.

That would mean he would have had to have some contact with an andalite. An andalite that had access to an _escafil_ device, wich was highly unlikely. And anyways even if that was possible, Tobias made it clear that Earth was irrelevant to the andalites, so what would andalites be doing here? But then, how would he know all of this without the help of an andalite?

Visser Three looked around, then I guess he noticed Tobias, or at least a _human _Tobias was missing.

((Where is the boy?)) he asked coldly.

((Somewhere safe, where you won't hurt him.)) Tobias answered.

Visser Three stared in a way that would send any person crying, begging for their mothers. My son though, stared backed just as cooly. I guess I should have been more proud, but I was extremely confused at the moment. I looked at Loren. She looked just as confused and scared as I felt.

((Demorph Andalite. As you can see, there is no way you can escape of this alive.))

((Demorph? No thank you Visser. I'd rather stay yeerk free.))

I felt a chill go down as Tobias spoke those see, I knew what would happen if Tobias didn't demorph. The Visser would kill him. Knowing the visser, I knew it wouldn't be a fast death.

I flashed back a few hours before. I knew how I felt when I tought I had lost him. That was a helplessness and terror I didn't want to feel ever again.

((Tobias,)) I spoke privately at him, ((demorph. There is no way you can fight all these hork-bajir _and _the visser. Not and win.))

For a moment I swear I saw a look of surprise in his polar bear face, but it quickly disappeared. He didn't know I could tought speak.

((What? Are you insane? Dad if I demorph, not only will I end up as a controller, but he will also see that I'm not an Andalite.))

That bit of information took a second to process.

((Are you sure Andalite?)) Visser Three asked.

Of course! How could I have so stupid? I had been so worried about Tobias, I didn't pay attention to a very important factor. The visser tought Tobias was an Andalite in morph.

((I am sure.)) Tobias answered, with a determined tone. The visser smirked. Well, as much as an andalite can smirk. He gave one simple command.

((Attack!))

**Tobias**

The hork-bajir instantly ran towards me. My heart was pounding and adrenalin was pumping through my veins. To tell you the truth I was more mad than scared.

I couldn't help but think I should be more scared. I mean, seriously, in front of me were huge, dinosour-like monters, that could cut me to pieces in less than ten seconds. Trust me, you'll get scared. But at the moment I was wondering how I was going to kill them. And by looking at the scores, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

The instant a blade connected to my body everything was a blur.

Attack! Hit! Miss! Slash! Slash! Block!

I felt a sharp pain and let out a roar. Six hork-bajir were on me. Slash! Never mind, make that five.

((Tobias! On your left!))

I turned slightly and saw a hork-bajir aiming for my neck. I attacked.

"Hrooow!"

Well, you can't fight without arms. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that two hork-bajir were holding down my screaming and kicking parents. This sent anger down my body.

I let out another roar and started to fight with new determination.

((Tobias!)) Jake? What the-?

((Tobias, man if you can here us we're coming for you! Hope you're not dead.)) Marco. My friends were coming.

((Guys?)) I called out.

((What? Tobias, are you in morph?))

((What do you think? Oh crap!)) I quickly dodged a blow meant for my head.

I looked down at myself and realized I needed help fast. A deep gash was spread across my body from right below my neck, to my stomach. A chunk of my fur was seated on the floor. Instead of white, my fur was a deep red stained by my blood. I was missing alot of claws, and God the pain! I was fighting as hard as I could, but I was getting tired quickly, and there were still four hork-bajir standing.

((Are you okay? What are you doing?)) Rachel asked.

((Oh, the usual. You know, trying to keep my parents alive while- Aaaahh!))

I felt imense pain and realized what had happened. There, in the middle of the room lay a limp, bloody paw. I would have thrown up if I could.

((TOBIAS!)) both my dad and fellow animorphs shouted. My mom was as pale as a ghost, and looked sick.

The hork-bajir took another kick and send me flying through the wall. Literally.

((We're coming Tobias! Hang on! Don't die on us.))

((Okay,)) I managed to call out weakly.

I tried to stand up, but something stopped me. Visser Three.

He held his tail high in the air, threatening to send it flying towards my neck at a second.

((Well, well, well. It looks like you lost andalite. Now you have two choices. You can either die here, this very moment. Never to see your homeworld or family ever again. Or, you can demorph, and surrender to me. Your choice.))

I wasn't listening. You see, while he was taunting me, an idea formed in my head. Something he wouldn't expect. Okay, so I was just going to trip him, but that would save my life here.

As quickly as I could, I moved my still moving foot under him. Did it trip him? Sure. Did I get saved? Two words. Hell. No.

Everything happened in slow motion. As the visser fell he brought his tail down towards me. I don't even remember the pain, just the sudden tiredeness that I felt.

(("NOOOOOOO!"))

I looked down at myself and screamed at what I saw. Most of my insides were now outside, and I was nearly chopped in half. Blood was pouring out of me like a waterfall. I never knew something could have this much blood.

Then, as the world became to fade, I barely made out the large body of a grizzly make its way towards me...

**Oh my gosh a cliff hanger. Yup, you waited nearly a month just for another cliff hanger. Can I just say sorry? I promise I'll try and update faster. Now, if you could just be the awesome people I know you are, and click the magic button below this. Come on. You know you want to.**


End file.
